You Can't Change Me
by Late Night Author
Summary: Hunter's mom sent him to Military School to 'fix' his homosexuality. Now Hunter is with Sebastian and there is a huge misunderstanding involving Jeff, Beatz, Hunter, and a girl. After it's sorted out, Hunter finally tells his mother that he's in love with Sebastian. Based off of a prompt I filled.


**Summary: Hunter's mom sent him to Military School to 'fix' his homosexuality. Now Hunter is with Sebastian and there is a huge misunderstanding involving Jeff, Beatz, Hunter, and a girl. After it's sorted out, Hunter finally tells his mother that he's in love with Sebastian. Based off of a prompt I filled.**

* * *

**You Can't Change Me  
A Huntbastian Oneshot**

"When can I meet your parents?" Sebastian asked, nipping at his neck.

"Uh...well, my dad lives in California," Hunter swallowed, "And my mom is always busy."

"Just tell her you want her to meet your boyfriend," Sebastian started to kiss him, "I hear it's a very effective method of getting attention."

Hunter sighed, "I just...she's kind of a bitch, okay?"

"I'm kind of a bitch, Hunter," Sebastian laughed quietly.

"She's worse," Hunter ran his hand through Sebastian's hair and push his head away from his neck, "Which is why I need to go alone this weekend."

Sebastian huffed and turned over.

"Are you pouting?" Hunter asked.

"Sebastian Smythe doesn't pout," Sebastian stuck his tongue out at him.

Hunter rolled his eyes, "It's just for Sunday. I have to go to church with her and then I'll be back."

Sebastian groaned and turned over, "Fine."

Hunter rolled his eyes again and pulled him closer.

* * *

It was completely innocent, they weren't even spying. Jeff and Beatz (Nick had to study) were walking back to the car after getting coffee and saw Hunter coming out of the church with some old lady and then some girl from Crawford and kiss her.

"What the fuck?" Jeff demanded.

"Dude, we're in found of a church," Beatz said, "But seriously though...what the fuck?"

"He's cheating," Jeff hissed.

"Jeff, let's not jump to conclusions-" Beatz started.

"He's going to break his heart!" Jeff yelled and Beatz grabbed him, ducking behind the car before Hunter could see them.

"Are you fucking insane? He'd kill us," Beatz hissed, "Let's just go home."

Jeff gritted his teeth, "I'm. Telling. Sebastian."

"Fine, but count me out," Beatz slipped into the driver's seat, "That is the last time I take you to get coffee. Something weird always happens."

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Just drive. And if Hunter comes after me, I'm hiding in your dorm and using you as a human shield."

* * *

Sebastian sat across from Jeff in the common room.

"I...don't know what to say," Sebastian whispered.

Jeff sat beside him.

"M-Maybe...Maybe it was his cousin? Was it on the cheek?" Sebastian bit his lip.

Jeff shook his head no, "Seb, I-"

"I knew it was a bad idea," Sebastian put his head in his hands, "He's bi; I knew he'd find a girl that was better than me."

"No, Sebastian, no one is better than you," Jeff patted his back and Sebastian put his head on his shoulder, tears going down his cheeks.

"This sucks," Sebastian whispered.

Hunter walked into the common room then, back in his uniform, "Sebastian, I'm back and I've been looking everywhere- wait, why are you crying? What's wrong?"

Jeff scoffed.

"What the hell, Sterling?" Hunter demanded.

Jeff got up, "We saw you kiss that girl!"

Hunter swallowed.

"I thought you were a gentleman and would at least have the decency not to cheat on him after everything he's been through!" Jeff was blowing up.

"Nick!" Sebastian called loudly and Nick had heard from the library across the hallway and came in.

"Jeff, leave it," Nick told him and grabbed his hand, dragging him out, "Let them settle it okay."

"I can't because he's a FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Jeff called loudly as his boyfriend dragged him out of the room.

"Sebastian, I'm not cheating on you," Hunter sat down and Sebastian scooted away.

"I'm not," Hunter repeated, grabbed his hands and looking in his eyes, "I swear."

"Then why did you kiss that girl?" Sebastian croaked.

"She's my beard," Hunter pursed his lips.

"What?" Sebastian demanded.

"She...heard my story and offered to be my beard when I had to go and see my mother," Hunter said.

Sebastian stared at him, "You said you were out to your parents."

"I said I was out to my father," Hunter sighed, "Look...I tried to come out to her once. She sent me off to military school without a second thought and hell, it even worked for a while. Then...I transferred to Dalton and...yeah."

Sebastian swallowed, "I'm sorry. I can't believe I thought you were cheating-"

"Hey, it's okay," Hunter said quickly, "Anyone would have thought so without a second thought...like Jeff."

Sebastian glanced at the door like he was afraid Jeff would burst in at any moment.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Hunter asked, "Me not being out to her?"

Sebastian nodded, "It's alright, Hunt...maybe eventually-"

"Yeah," Hunter smiled, "Eventually."

* * *

**Four Years Later**

"It could use a coat of paint," Josh Clarington looked up at the house his son was getting with his soon to be husband.

"We're going to work on that, dad," Hunter rolled his eyes, carrying boxes in.

"_You're_ going to work on that. Sebastian doesn't have to lift a finger," he ruffled his hair.

"Oh, I like him," Sebastian laughed, carrying another box.

"Have you told your mother yet?" Josh asked, carrying boxes with them.

"I actually invited her to see the house today," Hunter said, "She just doesn't know who I have it with," he sighed.

"Great! You invited the bitch while I was here!" Josh groaned.

Hunter groaned, "Dad!"

A woman knocked on the door that looked a lot like Hunter.

"Hi, sweetheart," Joan walked in and hugged him.

Josh glared at the woman and went back to carrying boxes.

"So where's this lovely young lady friend?" Joan laughed.

Sebastian laughed quietly and went to get more boxes.

Hunter glared. Sebastian wasn't making this easy.

"Actually," Josh walked inside with Sebastian, "Sebastian is the one Hunter is moving in with. Not a woman."

Sebastian stood beside Hunter and Hunter confidently wrapped his arm around Sebastian's waist.

"You were supposed to change," Joan said, "It was supposed to change you! He," she gestured to Sebastian, "is a sin."

"Don't call him that," Hunter snapped before Josh could, "He's going to be my husband, mother! Get. Over. It! I'm gay! I'm with him and he's the love of my life. And yeah, we've had plenty of sex too! So if you can't respect him and treat him like the wonderful guy he is, you can just turn around and walk out of my house!"

Joan shook her head, "You aren't the boy I raised. You aren't my son," she walked out.

Hunter stared after her in shock.

"Hunt?" Sebastian tried.

Hunter turned around and smiled at him, "Let's finish unpacking," he turned around and went to get more boxes.

Josh and Sebastian stared at each other in shock.

"Is he okay?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, I think he is," Josh smiled.


End file.
